Body heat
by StarlightBreaker
Summary: Kazuki never intended to get into any relationships, he didn't want to hurt anyone. After all why go through the trouble when he may die soon, but sometimes things spill out if you keep it bottled in too long


Kazuki hears about these types of moments in manga and from Kenji, however never did he think he would have to have it happen to himself.

Canon is under him, on the sand, and his hands are well, placed comfortably on her breast. Canon's face is beat red. Kazuki feels like a pervert to say the least.

Kazuki quickly removes his hand from Canon's chest and sits himself on her waist. "I am so sorry!"

"It's fine..."

Kazuki stares at her for a few seconds before realizing that he is sitting on her and quickly gets up. Kazuki forgot that he was on top of her , and as he looks down at her on the ground flustered Kazuki can't help but blush himself.

Kazuki reaches down to help her up, and Canon takes his hand. Kazuki pulls her up and holds on to her hand and chuckles. "Thank you," Canon says. She looks cute, Kazuki thinks to himself.

He lets go of Canon's hand, and she runs off. Kazuki watches her leave fondly. The reaction is not unexpected, considering her feelings.

Kazuki had became aware of Canon's feelings for him. Originally, he denied it as not possible. He is not all that. . . well impressive, at least Kazuki didn't think so. However increased time with the girl, the way she behaves, the picture of him. Kazuki is dense, he admits that, but he isn't a complete idiot.

Kazuki returns to where his friends are and Soushi looks at him curiously. "Did Something happen? You're flustered."

Kazuki covers his face with one hand from the question. He assumed he already calmed down. "Ah no it was nothing." That isn't a lie, not necessarily. He tripped and accidentally gropped Canon; it is not anything to get Soushi worried about.

"Hm, well me and Toomi are going to get food, want anything in particular," Soushi asks. Well thats considerate, especially for Soushi. Kazuki thinks about if he wants anything then shakes his head no.

"Not really anything will do." Kazuki then goes over to his bag and hands some extra money to Soushi. "Can you get Canon something sweet though?"

Soushi grins knowingly. "That's awfully kind of you." Soushi knows how Kazuki feels about Canon, and he also knows why he won't dare do anything about those feelings.

Kazuki flushes slightly. "Just get her sweets," Kazuki says, averting his eyes. Sometimes Soushi can be rather perceptive. Almost as if Maya is rubbing off on him.

Soushi chuckles then walks away. Kazuki assumes Maya is already waiting for him, and so goes off to search for Canon.

It does not take long to locate her as the beach is not particularly all that big. Kazuki considers surprising the young woman, but decides against it when he remembers their previous encounter, and decides to simply call her name.

"Canon."

Canon twitches, then turns around. "Kazuki." She looks calmer than she did earlier. Kazuki smiles. He wants to touch her; its weird but he really does. Kazuki slowly reaches his hand for her cheek and sits it there.

"Are you okay?"

She becomes flustered again, probably because he's touching her Kazuki assumes.

"Yes...I'm fine."

Kazuki is relieved she isn't still shaken up by their earlier incident and drops his hand from her cheek. "Wanna swim?" Kazuki asks. He enjoys being in the water.

"S-sure..."

Kazuki pulls Canon towards the ocean smiling all the while.

Kazuki emerges from the water with a gasp, Canon follows suit soon afterwards. Kazuki smiles at her. Canon is pouting, he notices, possibly because she lost their race. He finds her pout cute.

"You're better than Soushi."

"Everyone is better than Soushi."

Kazuki feels bad for laughing but can't help himself. They both laugh, then Kazuki swims closer to her and leans his head on her shoulders, and lets out a sigh.

"I'm a little tired," he breaths exhausted.

"Lets go back to land."

They do. When they go back Kazuki lies on the sand breathing heavily. His stamina is very limited as of late. Coming and going in short bursts. Not like when he was younger.

"Are you okay, Kazuki?"

Kazuki looks at her fondly. He is not very sure if he can simply say yes and not be lying at least a little. He needs to catch his breath, and calm his heart. Kazuki eventually leans up and says, "Yes I'm fine...mostly anyways."

Canon still looks to be worried. Kazuki smiles at her in an attempt to calm her nerves a little. It appears to work as she herself smiles then sits beside him.

He enjoys her company, trying his hardest to keep unspoken words dancing on his tongue from falling out. Kazuki glances at her and sees she seems to be doing the same.

"Kazuki," she begins. Kazuki's mind immediately starts guessing what her next words may be. "You, have been staring at me a lot." Kazuki's eyes widen briefly, and he chuckles.

"I wasn't trying to be sneaky about it. Did it bother you? Sorry," he apologizes to be safe. Now that he thinks about it, maybe his overly affectionate actions are a bit creepy.

Canon quickly shakes her head no. "That's not it- I don't mind, but why are you doing it?"

Because you're beautiful, because I really enjoy the sight of you, because you're cute when you are having fun.

All things Kazuki could say instead, each very easily explainable to a friend, or doesn't really need explaining, but Kazuki says none of it. No instead he blurts out the one thing he never wanted to.

"I love you." It spilled out. "Seeing you enjoy yourself and become flustered is really, really adorable." Kazuki thinks he should stop. "It makes me want to give you treats just so I can see you blush."

Canon is frozen. Kazuki is rather certain that he broke her with his sudden confession. She isn't even blinking. Kazuki starts to get worried and waves his hand in front of her face.

"Uh Canon?" She does not respond. Kazuki puts a hand on her shoulder, and gets closer. "Canon, are you okay?"

His final attempt gets through to her and she blinks then starts blushing. "You. . . love me?" She asks slowly. Kazuki can't lie now, he spilled his heart out to her and is pretty sure she won't let it go.

Kazuki takes a deep breath. He's sure he to has became rather flustered as well. "I adore you. How you stubbornly try to keep me safe, the way you never back down from a challenge, and even your awkward traits you can't get rid of from your days with the Human army, all of it."

"You really mean that?"

Kazuki smiles. "Every single word."

Canon looks away. "I...too..." He knows what shes trying to say, but even so he decides to give her a hard time anyway.

"Hm?" Kazuki tilts his head.

Canon whips her head towards him and stares him down more like shes challenging a festum than about to confess. "I love you too!" She finally declares fiercely.

Kazuki does not want to laugh, it would be rude, but from her expression to her tone he can't help himself. Canon pouts in response, so Kazuki bumps his forehead against hers. "I know," he answers softly.

Canon looks ready to complain, but doesn't say anything and instead places her hands on Kazuki's shoulders and closes the last bits of distance between.

Kazuki feels guilty, horribly so, because he doesn't want to leave her. Kazuki embraces Canon and vows to treasure the little time he has left with her.

Kazuki smiles faintly. Her bodies heat feels nice.


End file.
